


Our Fifteenth

by Mesmeret



Series: 250 Followers Fics [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo and Hux celebrate their 15th anniversary with a special afternoon tea.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: 250 Followers Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Our Fifteenth

**Author's Note:**

> For [@mjrjt's](https://twitter.com/mjrjt) prompt: Afternoon Tea

Kylo waited in his speeder until his comm alerted him that the reservation was ready. He had just gotten a text from Hux saying he wrapped up his afternoon meetings and on his way to the tea house. It was a tradition to have tea in their palace quarters when they could. But Kylo wanted to do something special for their anniversary. He found a tea house that prided themselves with their quality and private tea rooms. So private that Kylo would have to host once the staff had placed all of the items in the room. He didn't mind at all. He liked the break from slicing all of the crusts for their sandwiches and baking scones while trying to manage his work day. It was hard to keep the palace from knowing the Supreme Leader was baking, not meditating from 3 pm to 4 pm. He could always delegate to the kitchen staff but then it would be like any other meal.

His comm pinged and he headed up the private turbolift to the tea room. It was decorated thoughtfully as usual. Their favorite flowers filled the room with a soft sweetness that mixed with the freshly baked breads and biscuits. He read the handwritten menu and instructions before turning the kettle on. He brought Hux's favorite tea blend. No way was he ever going to divulge its composition. He gently packed it into the infuser of the beautifully painted teapot and waited for the kettle to whistle its song.

The tea was brewing for a minute when Hux showed up. Kylo blushed seeing Hux was wearing a different outfit than when he left the palace that morning. Instead of his flowing white robes, he was wearing a soft salmon pink sweater and black trousers. Kylo greeted him with a peck on the cheek that Hux returned, "You look quite nice. Have a seat. A little bit of everything?"

Hux nods as he situates himself, "Yes, I'm famished."

Kylo covers a biscuit half with clotted cream and honey, "The delegation behaving well?"

Hux looks over at him with a sigh, "Can we not mix business with pleasure? It's our anniversary after all."

Kylo blushes and grabs a curry cucumber salad sandwich and some fruit. He will serve Hux dessert later.

"Tea's ready," Hux announces right as the time jingles. Kylo puts his plate down before removing the infuser from the pot. Hux folds his fingers together watching his husband add just the right amount of cream and sugar to the tea. Kylo serves himself. Hux raises his cup in a toast before taking a sip. Kylo sips his creamier version.

They do end up talking about the delegation as they nibble on the finger food. They can't help it but Kylo is relieved to see Hux's shoulders relax as they gossip. They've reached a point of power that they're unshakable. So the events of others are now entertaining. Kylo refilled Hux's cup and Hux refilled their plates after insisting. Kylo blushes seeing Hux plated strawberry halves to look like hearts. Kylo takes Hux's gloved hand and gives a gentle press of lips against the back of Hux's hand.

"Oh, love," Hux sighs softly before going to his seat. "I can't believe it's fifteen years."

Kylo's stomach flips, "Yes."

Hux smiles faintly, "We're better for it, don't you think?"

Kylo chuckles deeply, "We've had our moments."

"Growth as I see it," Hux shrugs before taking another bite.

"Hm, ever the revisionist," Kylo teases but then speaks with sincerity, "I would not exist without you."

Hux's eyes water slightly before he closes them for a breath. He projects soft affection to Kylo who accepts it in full.

"Open your eyes, dear," Kylo whispers.

Hux startles a little to see a crystal tea pot with etched roses and a ruby for a lid handle floating in the air in front of him.

"It's decorational only. I hope you can deal with it," Kylo mutters.

Hux gently holds it with a soft smile, "It's very beautiful. We can use it as a vase."

Kylo huffs, "Really? it's an odd shape for a vase."

"I'll make it work. It's gorgeous, truly." Kylo beams at the praise.

"I also got you a gift," Hux leans to the side and pulls out a ring box. Kylo perked up. He had gotten into wearing jewelry these past couple of years. Today he was wearing the rings for their fifth and tenth anniversaries along with his wedding band. Hux presents the box and it's a nearly black ruby with just the glint of red set on a gold band. Kylo loved the simplicity and took the box with a thank you.

"It's for your pinky finger," Hux explains.

Kylo smiled and put it on. It fit well and went with his black on black suit, "Thank you, love."

Hux leaned over to touch the ring and Kylo's hand, "Everything for you."


End file.
